zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Slave
The Game Slave is a portable gaming system featured throughout the Invader ZIM series. It is a parody of various portable gaming systems of the time, such as the Game Boy. Description Gaz is best known for being a full-time gamer when coming to the Game Slave, mainly holding it in her hands throughout the course of the series. She plays it a lot throughout the whole series, thus making her social interaction remarkably low. She mainly plays the game Vampire Piggy Hunter. She destroyed her old Game Slave in the episode Game Slave 2 as a new Game Slave was to come out and the commercial cruelly told older Game Slave players, "Why? What's wrong with you!?". However, she was later seen playing it in The Voting of the Doomed, chronologically coming after Game Slave 2. The system doesn't seem to have extensions for multiplayer peripherals, nor does it have any cartridge or disk slots. Gameplay for the popular Vampire Piggy Hunter game includes a one-eyed person with a beam sword and fangs. He is attacking a legion of flaming vampire piggies and is eventually buried by them if the player loses. It parodies the manga Vampire Hunter D. Game Slave 2 with a Game Slave 2.]] The Game Slave 2 is the successor to the original Game Slave. It is abriviated with, "G-S 2" kind of like Sony's "Playstation 2" or "P-S 2". During development, the Game Slave 2 was initially going to be called the Game Slave Advance, as well as the episode. As the name was too similar to the Game Boy Advance, a recently released console at the time, Nintendo threatened to sue the creators of Invader ZIM if that name was used. As this happened, the second Game Slave was simply renamed the Game Slave 2, parodying the title of the PlayStation 2. In the episode Game Slave 2, a commercial on the TV announced a new Game Slave called the Game Slave 2. As Gaz's eyes rose up and widened, she was convinced to destroy her old Game Slave by throwing it away into a trash can in the kitchen. Then, she put on her coat and held up a baseball bat. Her dad questioned where she was going. She then told him that she was going to the mall to get a Game Slave 2; she said it would go on sale at midnight that night. Dib then said he had been waiting all day to watch Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery, angering Gaz. Once the two got to the mall, the area was crowded as many people wanted the new Game Slave 2. Gaz, angered, lied to Dib that she thought she saw a chupacabra in the parking lot. Iggins then comes behind Gaz in the line for the Game Slave 2, annoying her with his constant blurbs about the Game Slave (2) such as saying that he has the Japanese version of the Game Slave 2, but he needed the American version as they included a new level exclusive to the American release of the game. Once the two reach the front of the line, the manager says that they are out of Game Slave 2's and they should stock up on some more in a month. Gaz, extremely tempered, questioned that there had to be one more Game Slave 2. The manager then said that Clarence Wong had ordered a Game Slave 2, but never picked it up. Iggins then lied that he is Clarence Wong and bought the Game Slave 2. Gaz, angered with Iggins, said that it was rightly hers and that she'll get it back from him. Once Iggins gets home, Gaz starts harassing him for the Game Slave 2. He gets scared off and hides in a closet. Once he is low on batteries, he freaks out and tries finding some. He finds Gaz stole the batteries and threw them in the toilet. Then Iggins goes to the mall to get some batteries. He was told that the Game Slave 2 batteries were on the fiftieth floor. Then, Gaz messed with the elevator and Iggins surrendered the Game Slave 2 to her. Gaz then puts in new batteries and states "the rightful order has been restored". Iggins then states that he is always going to be a "better gamer" until he almost dies from an elevator crash. This is one of the many episodes that proves that Gaz can be very dangerous when agravated. Category:Human Technology Category:Human Society Category:Objects